You Were There Outtakes
by harperpitt
Summary: Material that didn't make it into You Were There. Short and sometimes lemony.
1. The Beach

**Hello to everyone reading this! Here are a few outtakes from YWT. They are just that: passages I had written and that didn't make it into the story for various reasons. Some I found a bit boring, others would have unbalanced a chapter or would have slowed down the action. Since I myself love reading (and watching) outtakes, I decided to post them. All of them are really short.**

**#1: THE BEACH**

**Bella and Edward's first night during their stay with Aro. They have taken a midnight walk.**

**oOoOoOo**

We're on a blanket, our bare feet in the sand, and I'm enveloped by Edward's arms, as relaxed as I've ever been.

"Mmm…" Edward kisses my ear. "You smell so good…"

My breathing picks up at the feel of his tongue.

"So do you," I murmur.

It's silent except for the sound of the sea and the occasional cry of a seagull. Darkness surrounds us but for the gentle glow of the moon in the blackened sky.

His lips are soft and warm, and his hands are all over me.

"Edward…" I can't help but moan softly when his lips find my nipple.

I can feel how hard he is, straining against my belly.

"We're… outside…"

"So?"

"Someone might…" I can't go on for a second, a low moan escaping my throat as he slips one finger into my wetness, teasing, caressing, until my heart thumps crazily against my ribs.

"Someone might?"

I can hear the smile in his voice, and when I open my eyes, he looks at me with such longing that it makes my insides feel like honey.

"Someone might come," I whisper, catching my breath.

Edward chuckles darkly, his tongue flipping over my nipple. "That was the idea, Isabella…"

He's pulling at my panties, stuffing them swiftly, before I can protest, into the pocket of his jeans. He slips back on top of me.

"No one will catch us, baby… " He kisses my neck, tiny pecks that make me tremble. "And, anyway, that's part of the thrill… Isn't it?" His breath is hot in my ear.

I slide my hands under his shirt, roaming his muscular back before I pull it off.

"We'll get sand everywhere…" I don't even know why I'm still protesting. I want him, here and now.

"We have the blanket…" He enters me with his fingers, and it makes me groan. I feel oddly vulnerable under the open sky, half naked with my breasts showing. But then, Edward is with me, and he always makes me feel protected.

I fumble with his flies and push his jeans down with my bare feet, following them with his boxers. I touch him, and he feels so good, hard and deliciously large.

"Fuck… that's… " He kisses me again, and his tongue is hot and needy, his kiss rough.

He positions himself by my entrance, the head of his cock teasing me, our breathing becoming heavy.

"Edward… you're driving me insane…"

"Am I?" He grins against my lips.

"Yes…" I whine.

"Then what do you want me to do? Maybe I'm a bit clueless…"

"You want to hear it?"

"Yeah," he rasps. "I want to hear it."

"Fuck me, Edward. Hard."

He moans softly and thrusts into me not quite so softly, making me cry out with pleasure.

"Like that?"

"Yes… ahh…" I twine my legs around him. He sets up a steady rhythm, pulling out almost all the way, driving into me deeply. Not an inch is between us, and with each thrust, his body scrapes over my sensitive nerves, bringing me closer to the apex of my pleasure.

I can feel he's getting there as well, his movement speeding up, getting ever more forceful.

"I'm close, baby…" he pants. "So good… Are you…"

"God, yes… I'm… oh… right… there… ohmygodedwardohplease… ahhh…" I'm trembling, clinging to him as if my life depended on it, and he thrusts even harder, grunting with pleasure as he releases into me, a shudder rippling through his body.

"Mmm…" He kisses me, and our breaths gradually calm down. I'm holding him on top of me, my legs still twined around his waist. He's heavy, but I like it. We kiss, tenderly now, the new experience having brought us even closer.

He smiles, his eyes shining in the moonlight.

"I love you so much, baby," he whispers.

"You are my life now," I reply.


	2. Elizabeth's Ring

**This was written when the outline was a bit different, and Edward would propose to Bella after her accident.**

**#2: ELIZABETH'S RING**

"Mom?"

I'm standing in the door of her room. Esme has a pencil in her hair and her glasses perched on top of her nose as she looks up at me.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Do you have a moment?"

"Of course, darling. Come sit with me."

She takes off her glasses as I take a seat by the side of her desk. I scratch my ear. She smiles at me, inclining her head to one side. I know she can sense that something's up, but she gives me time.

"That was a nice Christmas, don't you think?"

"Yes," I nod. "I'm so glad that Dad and Bella get along. And even Rose made an effort."

"Your sister loves you. Seeing how desperate you were when Bella was in hospital made her understand how important she is to you." There's a gentle smile around her lips. "God, Edward, I'm so grateful you found her. She's such a beautiful spirit."

"She is." I fall silent again. I swallow.

"So, what did you want to talk about with me?" Her green eyes mirror mine. Esme has always known me far too well.

"Actually, it's about Bella."

She keeps smiling, waiting for me to go on.

"I'm sure about her, Mom. I know she is it. I love her, and I never want to be without her again."

Mom's smile gets bigger.

"Yeah," I say, rumpling my hair. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Oh, Edward!" She jumps out of her chair and hugs me. "I'm so happy for you," she whispers, and I can hear the tears in her voice. We hug for a long moment, and eventually I find the courage to speak.

"Um… Mom… I was actually…"

"You want Mother's ring?" She looks up at me, tears in her eyes.

"Do you… do you think… that would be okay?"

"Yes, Edward. I know I never offered it when you were with Tanya, but this… it's different. It's right."

And then she squeals and I'm reminded where my sister gets it from, and I lift my mom's feet off the ground as I hug her close.

"Okay," Mom says a few minutes later. She's put her glasses back on and is crouched in front of the safe in Dad's office. For a moment I'm reminded of the fact that my parents are getting old. Esme is trying to remember the code, frowning and rubbing her back.

"Mom," I say, "we can do this some other time…"

"No," she replies. "Just one second, Edward!"

Five minutes later, she hands me a green box made of worn velvet. We sit down on the small couch by the window.

"Okay. This ring, as you know, was my mother's engagement ring. My dad gave it to her in April 1943. He was about to join the forces in Europe. He returned more than two years later, and the two of them were still so much in love. They married, and I was born precisely nine months after the wedding." Mom's eyes get moist. Her mother died nine years ago, and she was absolutely devastated.

I hug her and kiss her cheek. "I loved Grandma Lizzie. She was a beautiful lady."

"She was. And she was very brave, those last two years of her life, when she had to be without Dad. He truly was her great love. The only thing that would have made them even happier would have been if I hadn't stayed their only child."

"You were all the more precious to them." I kiss Mom's cheek again.

I wasn't very close to Matthew, my granddad, but I absolutely adored Grandma Lizzie. She loved it when I played the piano, and never stopped uttering her opinion that I should make a career out of it – much to Carlisle's dismay.

Mom opens the little box. The ring inside is old-fashioned and beautiful, a golden band with an impressive emerald which is surrounded by dozens of tiny diamonds.

"He chose this one because of Mom's green eyes," she says, and her eyes moisten once more. "I inherited it from her. And now, I give it to you. Maybe, you and Bella will once have a little girl you can pass this on to."

"The ring, or the eyes?" I chuckle, trying to will my own tears away.

"Both," Mom smiles, and puts the small box in my hand.

"Take it," she says. She kisses my cheek. "And give it to Bella. I can't imagine any woman who'd deserve it better."


	3. Click

**#3: CLICK**

-**SETH'S PHOTOSHOOT for his exhibition-**

I can tell that Edward is a bit nervous, which is actually totally cute.

Seth has taken some "warm-up" shots before handing us our costumes. He makes up my face, Edward watching us with some fascination, asking all sorts of questions. He's quite happy – that is, until Seth asks him to sit in the chair I recently occupied in front of the makeup table.

"You're not going to put any of that stuff on my face, right?" Edward looks horrified.

Seth's grin, on the other hand, is gleeful.

"Just a bit of foundation and powder, Edward. Relax."

Seth is incredibly good at what he does, and by the time he is applying eyeshadow, Edward merely chuckles.

I watch them, and my heart is brimful with pride and love at the sight of my two favourite men. I never thought I'd see the day that Seth puts lip gloss on my boyfriend.

When he's finished, he walks over to the other side of his studio, where a huge dark cloth hides the brickwork, serving as a neutral backdrop.

"Will you two come over here?" he calls.

I take Edward's hand and pull him with me. Since Seth's series is named _Greek Gods –_ _Then and Now,_ I'm in a little white dress and Edward wears a pair of jeans. Just jeans.

As before, I'm supposed to be Hera, a modern day one this time. And Edward… yes… Edward is Zeus.

Turns out, Zeus is shy at having his picture taken. Seth is calling out directions for us, telling Edward and I where to look and how. Edward is stiff as a stick, and I mean, _all over_.

Not much seems to help the situation, and I can tell he's getting even more tense, aware of the fact that he's not getting it right. He gets more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Edward." Seth leaves his camera and steps to us. "Is there anything I can do to help you relax?"

"I'm sorry," Edward says for the twentieth time. "It's just… I'm no actor, or model. Don't you think a professional would serve your purposes better?"

"If you want to stop," Seth says, taking off his glasses, "we'll stop. But I can tell you that the two of you look fabulous together. And believe it or not, Edward, but the camera fucking loves you. Just, you know, relax a bit."

"Um," Edward says.

I turn to him. He looks so unfamiliar with all that makeup. His green eyes, though, are the ones I love and know.

"We can stop if you want," I say softly.

"Let's give it one more try," he says, clearly annoyed with himself.

Suddenly, soft jazz music flows through the studio. Seth hands each of us a glass of champagne.

"Drink that," he says with a grin and returns to his camera and lights.

We each take a sip. Edward's eyes roam my body.

"You look fucking hot in that," he says, taking another sip.

"You too."

Seth is still fiddling with his equipment, so I stand on my tiptoes and kiss Edward. My hand is on his chest to steady myself. His skin, the muscles, the soft hair, everything feels familiar and exciting at the same time.

Edward kisses me back and then pulls me close, and I am glad that Seth didn't put any foundation on his chest.

"I can't wait to get you alone," Edward whispers in my ear.

There's a distant _click _from Seth's direction.

"Don't worry, guys," he calls and a few more clicks follow. "Just trying something here with the light."

I put my face against Edward's chest, loving the feel and sound of his heartbeat. He puts a soft kiss on my hair.

After a dozen or so more clicks, Seth speaks again.

"Don't lose that, okay? Don't change anything… Bella, can you turn your face a little to the right? Yeah, perfect."

_Click._

"Could you take another sip of your drinks? Great! Good! Now look at each other… Smile a bit… Super! Can you put away the… Thanks, Bella! Turn a bit in his arms so you're facing here? Yeah, just like that! And, Edward, a tiny bit to the left? Fantastic!"

_Click. Click._

"Okay, stay like that, and, Bella, lift your chin a bit and put your hand… Exactly! Now, Edward, one hand on Bella's hip? Brilliant! Can you both turn to the left… yeah, that's perfect! And now, Edward, look up to that spot on the ceiling? Near the fire alarm? Fantastic!"

_Click. Click. Click._

Some time later, Seth faces us with a smug grin. "Thank you, guys. I'll send you the copies. And you'll get to see one of those at the Cavelli Gallery soon!"


	4. Wedding Plans

**#4: WEDDING PLANS**

**Christmas with the Cullens – where I left off.**

Esme clinks her coffee spoon against her glass, getting everybody's attention.

"Hey, everyone! Edward and Bella have some news to share, as well!"

I can feel my face heat up, and Edward squeezes my hand. I know that he wants nothing more than to share the news with his family, so I squeeze back.

All eyes are on us. Carlisle is in his armchair, Jasper and Alice are on the couch. Emmett is holding on to a bottle of beer, and Rose looks a little tired and shocked.

The silence gets almost uncomfortable, so Alice speaks first.

"What's the big news?"

"Bella and I…" Edward clears his throat. "Bella and I are going to get married."

And, once again that night, all hell breaks loose as everyone hugs and congratulates us.

"Oh my God!" Alice, of course, is the one who's most excited. "When? Where?"

"This is still very new," I say. "And we're in no hurry…"

Emmett snorts and Rosalie hits his chest.

Edward pulls me close and kisses my temple, and Carlisle pours champagne, and apple juice for Rose, and appears to be getting himself ready for a toast. I look up at Edward, sheer panic in my eyes, but his eyes reassure me.

"Bella," Carlisle says, "I couldn't be happier to welcome you to our family, which you are already part of. I think I can speak for every one of us here when I say that we love you and that we're very glad Edward has found you. Congratulations to you both."

And we clink our glasses again.

Later, when we are in bed, and I'm snuggled into Edward's side, he kisses my ear.

"Did you think it was awful? Telling them?"

"What? No! Of course not! Why would I think that?"

"I don't know…" He messes with his hair. "You still seem a bit uncomfortable around Dad… and Rose."

"It's grown so much better. I think your dad actually likes me… a bit."

"I think he likes you… a lot."

I sigh into his chest.

"I' d like to be your fiancée for some time." I trace his jaw line with one finger. "It's kind of romantic… old-school…"

"Yeah," Edward grunts. "I'm old school all the way."

"What do you mean?" I frown.

"It's just… I'm not exactly proud of being divorced…"

"Hey." I prop myself up so I can look in his eyes. "It wasn't your fault. You tried. And if you weren't divorced, where would that leave me?"

"You're right," he whispers, turning round with me. "Sorry… I'd like to be engaged to you for a while too. And maybe… I was thinking, next spring?"

"Yeah… that would be perfect…" I twine my arms round him. "And gives us plenty opportunity to practise on this consuming-the-marriage thing…"


	5. Queer Eye

**#7: QUEER EYE**

We have our takeout sitting on the bed, taking turns feeding each other with our chopsticks, watching a rerun of _Queer Eye for the Straight Guy._ We're literally laughing our asses off.

"It's not that hard to dress okay," Edward mumbles through a bite of spring roll.

I look at him incredulously. "Yeah, because you were born with some weird fashion gene – or maybe it's Alice's fault."

"Huh?" His eyebrows meet. He feeds me a piece of curry puff.

"You always look perfect," I point out. "Not everyone is as lucky as you to have that feeling for clothes, let alone the cash to buy nice things. I certainly don't."

"Nonsense, you always look beautiful. It's not everything to do with what things cost, but how you wear it." He kisses my neck. "Anyway, it's so easy for a guy. Just throw on a suit and a clean shirt and you're good."

"You don't believe that for a moment, do you?"

"Sure, I…" He swallows, because I'm licking a bit of peanut sauce off his finger and am presently sucking on it, swirling my tongue around it.

"You were saying?" I smile.

On the TV, the guys are squealing as their straight guy exits the changing cubicle in a pale blue suit with a mauve button down.

"See," Edward giggles. I love his giggle - it's the cutest sound in the world. He points at the TV. "Just avoid garish colours!"

"You wouldn't be caught dead in such an attire." I put a few cartons of our food on the bedstand and snuggle up to Edward's bare chest.

Cedric hops on the bed and begins to show great interest in the container with the chicken in it. Edward puts it away and after Cedric tries four more times to reach it but Edward shoos him off, he gives up and plops down on Edward's shins.

"Why did you believe I was gay, back then?" Edward says out of nowhere.

I have to think for a minute, because I can't imagine why I'd ever believe anything like that. Edward is so… manly, and heterosexual. He enjoys having sex with women_. A_ woman, singular. He enjoys sex with me. All the time.

"I don't really know," I say after a while. "What made you think of that, anyway?"

Edward snorts, pointing to the TV screen.

"Oh. Oh, right." I chew on my lip as I think.

"You were so well dressed, and so handsome and poised. And then, when we talked, you were also sensitive and funny, and you always tell stories with your hands, you know."

"Is that gay?"

"No… But, you know, you seemed a bit… Okay." I sit up in bed. "There's a quote by Noel Coward from one of his plays. Gertrude Lawrence says to him, 'You're nice and thin. Your eyes are funny. You move easily. I'm afraid you're terribly attractive.' That's you."

"Hmm. I take that as a compliment."

"It's meant as one." I kiss his shoulder, drinking in his warm Edward scent.

"I'm not thin," he pouts.

"Would you have preferred if she'd said, 'You're nice and fat?'" I argue. "No, you're not thin. You're well-built."

He still pouts.

"You're a hunk. Better?" I cock my head and smile, batting my eyelashes.

"Much." Edward pulls me back to his chest, kissing my hair. "Still don't get it why you thought I was gay."

He's irritating me a little.

"You act like it's an insult! All the reasons I did think it in the first place make you attractive!"

"I get that. I don't know why it bugs me… well not bugs me, exactly, but… How would you feel if someone told you they thought you were a lesbian when they met you?"

I need to think about that. I could lie and say, "no problem," but that wouldn't be true. We want to be seen as who we are, I guess.

"See?" Edward points out a bit smugly.

Another thought occurs to me. Cedric utters one loud purr and balls himself up between Edward's calves and my feet.

"Why do men find two women having sex sexy? I mean it's a statement, isn't it? _We don't_ _like men_, or something. I don't find two guys making out sexy."

"No?" Edward runs a finger down my spine.

"Um… _no._"

"Did you ever kiss another woman?"

I turn my face to look at him.

"No. And please, please, _please_ don't tell me you want to try anything like that, because that would cause –"

"I don't want anything like that." He shuts me up with a long, deep kiss. "Still it's kind of hot."

"The thought that I'd prefer a woman over _you_?" I look at him as if he's a moron.

"No. Just the thought… the idea…" He swallows.

"Well I have kissed a woman, if that gives your mind material to work with," I tease him, "but it was in a play, so I don't think it counts."

"Tell me." Edward smiles, and slowly licks his lips.

"I was playing Nora in _A Doll's House_, back in Seattle. I was straight out of acting school, and it was a slightly crazy production. I had to kiss Eva, this girl who played Kristina, and grope her a bit."

Edward watches me with a small smirk. "Do you have photos of that?"

"Of the production?" I tease him.

Edward pinches my butt.

"Of the play, yes. The groping bit, no. It wasn't very well received, either."

Kissing his chest, I snuggle up to him. His heart is beating rather quickly against my ear.

"I kissed a man," he says suddenly, and I can feel him swallow. I don't know what it is that Edward needs to tell me, but I decide to just keep toying with his chest hair, listening to his heart.

"It was a couple of years before I met Tanya."

For some reason, my chest constricts. What is he telling me here?

"We met at this club one night. I mean, I was really, really drunk. I was in a bad phase back then. And _then_ I met Tanya, so I guess the bad phase got worse, huh?" He laughs without humour. "We talked for hours, and I felt comfortable with him. We went outside the club to have a smoke, and we kissed. It was… strange, and all different. Exotic, I guess."

Now, it's my heart that's pounding.

"And… did it do anything for you? I mean… how far did you go?"

"It was kind of exciting, but it didn't do anything for me in that way. It didn't make me want to sleep with him." Edward scrunches his face. "Ugh. Sorry I even said that."

"Okay, mister," I say, straddling him and taking the remote. "No more Queer Eye for you tonight." I switch the TV off.


	6. Dogs Don't Like Pussy

**#5: DOGS DON'T LIKE PUSSY**

"Mmm…" Edward kisses underneath my bellybutton while I try to regain my breath. "I love doing that…"

"You do?"

"Mmm." He grins happily.

"You don't think it's weird… do you?"

Edward raises his head. He's frowning.

"Why would I think it weird?"

"I don't know…" I toy with his hair, already embarrassed that I said anything.

Edward kisses his way upward on my body, and I can tell he's not going to let it go.

"What made you say that?" Deep green eyes staring into mine.

"I don't know. Many guys don't seem to like it…"

He raises his eyebrows. "Many guys? As in?"

"Okay, Jake didn't like it. Well, he wouldn't do it. So I figured…"

Edward's eyebrows rise even higher.

"Seems pretty damn stupid of him…"

I don't know what possesses me when I say the next thing.

"He said it's gross."

We've never talked a lot about our exes, let alone about our ex-sex-lives.

"And did he think it gross, you know… when you went down on him?"

"No."

"That's just fucking sick," Edward growls. He flops down on his back and I snuggle up to his chest. "I mean… I mean… Do you think … It's not grossing you out when you…"

"No!" I kiss his neck, his chin, his lips. "No! I like it. I like it when I know you're…" I clear my throat.

"See. I like it, too, when _you're_…" Edward smirks. "Cause it's fucking hot. Cause I love you. Your smell, your taste…"

I know that I'm blushing. He kisses my brow.

"Jake… he…"

_Wow this is hard. I hardly ever mention him._

"He's… I guess… I mean…"

"Bella. What are you trying to tell me?" He kisses my nose.

"I don't know," I admit. "I'm not as experienced as you are. I've been thinking… maybe there's stuff you want to do..."

"Like what?" Edward kisses me.

"I don't know…"

I can feel him sigh against my neck.

"Tell me…"

I swallow. This is so awkward. But I know he won't give up.

"Jake kept harping on…" I clear my throat again.

"On?" Edward's voice is soft and his breath is sweet and I feel protected.

"He wanted anal sex."

_There. I've said it._

"But you didn't want that?"

"We… um… we tried."

His fingers are continually running up and down my back.

"But?"

"I asked him to stop. Because… it hurt."

I think that Edward mutters something like "What a fucking moron."

I snuggle up closer to him. He smells so good. My Edward.

"Is that something… you've ever done?"

"Bella." He looks me in the eye. "I have never been more sexually fulfilled than with you. I'll try anything – well, mostly – with you."

"So you've done it?"

"Yes."

"And… ?"

"And nothing."

He kisses me.

"We could try, if you want…" I say.

"Should you ever feel the desire to do it, we'll do it, okay?"

"Okay."

Edward lets out a sigh.

"What?" I ask, anxious that the conversation upset him.

"I'm sorry. I was just… considering what you told me right now, and it's driving me fucking mad. What's so difficult about buying a fucking ton of lube?"

"We did use lube. I'm not completely inept, Edward."

"Yeah, I _know _that. But that guy you were with…"

"Let's forget about it, okay?" I kiss his chest and switch off the light.

We're silent for a few minutes.

"Did he really say it's _gross_?" Edward asks into the darkness of our room.

"Yes," I whisper. It's a long time ago, but I still can feel the hurt.

"What a fucking moron," Edward repeats. He dives under the sheets and mumbles something like, "fucking damn delicious" before he begins to lick and kiss and suck me all over again.


	7. The World According to Cedric

**#7: THE WORLD ACCORDING TO CEDRIC THE CAT**

I like him.

He's always nice to me. Respects me. Feeds me treats when _she_ can't see. Hah!

I love his feet. They're so yummy. He always giggle-snorts when I lick them, and I think he secretly likes it too. Just saying. I don't do it in front of _her _any longer, because she always will shoo me away saying, "Noooooooooo!"

The other one, I didn't like. He reeked like… like… like DOG! And he was unfriendly. I tried to alert her to the fact that, sometimes, he smelled different when he came home. Not like dog, but like… like… like CHEAP dog! _Cheap female dog_. I'd push her with my nose, I'd scratch on the wallpaper, I'd pee in her shoes – the stupid woman wouldn't get it!

Anyway, he was always hostile towards me from the day I moved in with her. And I hadn't even done anything to him then. Just could tell he was a wrong one. Sneaky bastard hissed back at me a few times, like that would scare me. Pah.

He sure won't forget how my finely groomed claws felt in his thigh. Served him right, that ugly mutt.

Was just glad to see him gone. But _she _bawled her eyes out.

Every single day!

And then, she thought it was fun to coax me into this shitty box again. I was in there for _ages_. I got the runs and I was sick, too. I felt all wobbly on my legs. It was dark and really scary.

After what felt like weeks and weeks, I finally got to walk out of my prison. She was very friendly, offering me treats and cooing whenever I came near her.

I waited for the stinker to come back, but he didn't. I got comfy. Relaxed. You know?

Until she brought in another one of those… persons.

You, know, deep voice and way taller than the missus. Large feet, like I could sleep in his shoes.

And, hand me the next mouse-liquor – he seemed okay.

Smelled good. Was nice to me. Was nice to _her_.

Boy, he _charmed _me! He paid attention to me. Haha! That's so cheap! _I thought._

But apparently, this person is actually interested in me! ME! ME! ME!

He likes me.

_Mmm._

_For myself._

Okay, I know he likes_ her_ more than me. But it's okay.

Noooow. Since we moved, I have a much larger playground, and I can go on the terrace whenever I want to because_ he_ made my own door for me. He stayed on the outside for hours, hovering on his knees with a piece of dead fish, cooing for me to come out. Just wanted to test him there. When I strutted out and took it from him, he nearly gave me a heart attack, he shrieked so loud for _her_ to come and look. She smiled and said, "Ugh, you smell like fish," when he wanted to hump her. Hehe.

On the whole, I'm just glad that she is happy, even if it means she won't let me sleep in her bed anymore.

Now, can you all say, AWWWWWWWWWW, just for me?

No, really. We're fine. Both of them smell good. Not as good as tuna from the can, but good enough.

Her smell has changed since he is around all the time, but it's a smell that tells me she's content.

Lately, though, her smell changed again. It's nice in a way, and subtle - even to _my_ nose. Hope she's not going to bring in one of those really small, loud things one of these days. My former folks bought one, and kicked me out soon after. I peed in its bed when they wouldn't acknowledge me any longer, always making sounds to the small thing. It was just so _loud._

But I don't think she will just now. I'm just sniffing into the future, you know. I think these loud things are very expensive, anyway.

Gotta go now. They're coming home, and I can hear her making that sound which means I'll have to put both paws over my ears _again_.

And I don't want her to know, you know, that I can do this. Typing.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cedric needed to have the last word. And he has an idea of the future…**

**See you!**

**Xoxo**

**harperpitt**


End file.
